


Absence of Choice

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van makes a unilateral decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 10: mother

"You did _what_?" said Hutch, stunned.

"Oh, come on, Ken. It's not like we could afford it anyway."

"My God, Van, how could you do this and not tell me?" He tried to make the words harsh and angry, to keep the hurt from showing.

"Well, I'm telling you now, aren't I? Don't make a big deal out of it." Her casual tone was belied by the spiteful glitter in her eyes. She knew.

Years later, he stood over a marble headstone and finally conceded to himself that it was probably just as well, all things considered. Still, he grieved.


End file.
